Of Love and War:The Battle
by tyluv3
Summary: How could he choose between the only thing he has ever known, and the one thing that mattered to him the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys you may not know me but i am really new to this site and have written 2 storries for this site on vampire diaries. This is my first fanfic for Troy on this site. IDK this might be a one shot but if i get enough reviews from you guys it might become a full on 20 chapter story. So lets just see. So this story is partially based on the missed moments between Briseis and Achilles as well as(if the story continues) some out of story dialogue and chapters. I have plans to change things up a bit and probaly create an alternate ending. So until now enjoy please R and R. Thanks...**

**In a world where man has evolved...naw just kidding **

**This is serious...**

**Once upon a time, in ancient greek... Okay let me stop just kidding, just kidding.**

Dusk settled the sky as achilless lay in bed with his young lover, taking in every feature on her beautifulluy sculpted face. There was no such thing as classic beauty, when it came to her own, for she had her own catergory, and her own distinctiveness which he could not have describe for the life of him. Ignoring basic instinct about the gods, he praised them for the radiant beauty who lay at his chest.

He never experienced a woman like this. Unlike the others who were so womanly built and reached their prime of abdolselence, she was delicate, like a flower. So small, so fragile so easy to break and bruise. Which is why when they first made love, he made sure of treating her body with gentleness, for it was certain it was her first time making love.

Of all the women who has laid in his bed, she was the one he cared for the most. There was something in her that he saw that no one else,not even herself, noticed. She was no dumb vixen, she was nothing like what she couldve been when he first saw her: a spineless wrench that he deserved to bed. She was a fighter, a intelligent young woman with untold beauty meant to anger the gods themselves, namely aphrodite.

The warrior in him cried foul as he stroked her cheek gently with the tip of his thumb.

"You're gonna keep me up all night if you continue to do that" said the small voice in front of whirlpools of brown eyes looked at him, briseis was awoke.

"Perhaps" Achilles began, "that is the goal", and with a grin he kissed, feeling the soft lips curve around his mouth bringing him peace once again into the warm balmy night.

Hours later, bresies awoke again to the sound of talking between men, she figured it was Achilles talking to his right hand man whose name she couldnt remember for the life of her. After stirring for awhile, she decided that it was to face the day and Achilles. Spending a few moment searching for her robe, breseis remembered with a pang, it was torn.

_"You dont want this anymore do you" he asked softly,looking into her eyes._

_Breseis glanced at the useless piece of rag she once called her virgin robes, they were no bother to her anymore. "no" she replied._

_Effortlessly, he rolled her off his body, picked up the discarded dress, and ripped it into two without a second thought, looking dead in the eye at the same time._

_"I wonder who Your gods feel about that"_

"I can get you another robe if you want" said a deep, voice from behind. Breseis turned to face her lover, who, undoubtly, enjoyed the view of her bare back by the smirk he had on his face. Choosing to ignore this by mentally counting to ten, breseis answered "yes, that's a good idea".

Achilles studied Breseis for a moment, then shuffle to the other side of the room, and retreived a long brown shirt from the corner of his bed. Breseis flinched when he came near her, trying to hand her the shirt. She accepted, and took the shirt from him. Realizing she had to come from under the covers that hid her naked body, she paused.

"why do you fear me" he asked her hinting seriousness in his voice. She looked up, and immediately became mesmerized in the gray-blue eyes that were before her. It was like she was swimming in the sea, the water surrounding her body like satin, soothing her skin. She realized how stupid she sounded and snapped out of her transfixed state.

"No. I dont fear you" she answered.

Achilles cocked his neck to the side "then why do you hide your body from me, why do you pretent we never made love".

Breseis stared at the Golden Godlike creature in front of her with bewilderment as if he didnt already know her reason for behaving this way. How could she explain this to him? How could she tell him how... horrible she felt. She could never go back home and face her family whom she has dishonored in the most vile way. Men have died for her, and instead of prayer to the boatmen for their souls, she turned her back on them, and her body to Achilles. What happened last moonlight should be spat upon, not celebrated.

Achilles, sensing conflict in her, grabbed her hand, slowly bringing her to a stand in front of him. Moving one of the brown locks in front of her face and placing his hand on the sheet that she held on to so desparately, he said "there's not one place on your body my lips havent touched. No curved my finger hasnt already traced. No limb that hasnt already touched mine. If You feel ashamed, that's your sin, and i embrace it".

Locking his eyes onto hers, she slowly loosened her grip on the sheet. When her hand fell away, he tore the sheet from her body and kissed her.

Not a single thought in her mind made sense as she kissed the man responisble for the inner turmoil. Lightning played on her lips as she continued to crush his own. His hands roamed her body once more, and shuddeed fevershly against his touch. What ever happened last night mattered not as she embraced the new day. A new day with new adventures,. and prosperities.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys im back, i would just like to point out that i don't own any of the characters they all belong to homer and the movie segments belong to the movie maker people. **

**So on to the story**

"Would you leave troy" the words echoed in Breseis head, as she once again laid wrapped in Achilles arms.

Could she do it. Could she really leave troy to be with Achilles? Could she easily walk away from all the war and hate that surrounded them, constantly tugging at the happiness that clothed them.

More so, could she leave her family in an unknown fate. Was she strong enough to go through life knowing that she abandoned her family for the man who was sent to bring their demise?

Part of her was screaming at her for being so vulnerable, another begged her to wake him so they could leave. After contemplating the answer for gods know how long, she decided. But before she could wake him, Eudora's booming voice broke the silence.

"My Lord" he called. Breseis could hear the alarm in his voice, even so Achilles who, in one Swift movement, jumped out of bed, threw on his clothes, and had already neared the door. Breseis followed in his footsteps and began to dress, rather hurriedly, to see what was going on.

As soon as she stepped outside, smoke surrounded her, and the smell of burning flesh overtook her senses. Looking around frantically, Breseis could see men en flamed screaming in terror and running to water.

"Zeus above" said to herself. Strong arms then wrapped around her and began leading her toward the hut. Stepping inside the warm hut, tears clouded her vision and she clumsily made her way to the bed with Achilles holding her hand. She sat down on the bed, trembling in fear, Achilles retreated to a pile of furs that sat feet in front of the bed.

"Are you okay, you seem shaken" he asked her, eyes full of concern. Breseis shook her head no, "those men-"

"Are not our concern" he interrupted, finishing her sentence. Fire burned in her insides, and anger crawled on her skin. Standing up abruptly, breseis answered "how could you-how could you say that about those men. They are your countrymen and you are disregarding them. Do you not care about your own people"

Achilles, disturbed by her sudden outburst, quickly planted himself in front of her. Tension grew between the two as neither sayd nothing to soothe each other. Realizing that he could never win looking into those amber eyes, Achilles sighed, walking away from the fight. Turning from her, he spoke once again, this time carefully so he would't alarm his lover.

"I see them at night. The men i've killed" he said " they say welcome brother, come join us". He sighed staring off into the distance, the nightmare plagued him every night, infecting his mind with images of the men he killed.

"We men are wretched things" he said, speaking of the one thing that made sense to him about war.

Unable to answer, Breseis made her way to the man who probably knew her better than she knew herself. "Achilles" she said softly hoping to tear his thoughts away from battling his inner demons. At the sound of her voice, he turned around, looking at her as if this was his first time seeing her that night. "Breseis" he said, trailing her left cheek with his finger.

All it took was one more step to close the distance between herself and her tormented lover. One more step to finally declare her future with him. Breseis smiled to herself, thinking to herself of the life she could have with Achilles. They would be married and have children, living together and finally happy. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him, none at all.

Then a thought crossed her mind that was so ugly and so unbearable, that she couldn't let it roam her mind anymore.

Outside, screams of war continued to shake the night; metal clashed with metal, cries of agony stole sound from the waves, and fire still roared over possible dead , mne.

This was his world. All he had known was war. Peace confused him. Death shook his hand every morning, danger smile at him during the night. If she were to be with him, could she live with herself knowing what type of monster he was. Could she love him enough to stop the need for fighting that coursed through his skin at this very moment?

"Would you leave this behind" she asked him grabbed on to his head desparately, so that he could look deeper into her eyes.

"The glory, the honor, the fighting, all of it. Would you leave this for me?"

After a few moments of silence, he turned away.

And she took a step back.


End file.
